What the Heart Seeks
by NikeLovesSV
Summary: Can acceptance mend a broken heart. Story of how Princess Anna and Sesshomauru regreted, accepted, and loved.
1. A small encounter

Anime Inuyasha Acceptance

Author: NikeLovesSV

Fiction Rated: T - English - Action/Adventure/Drama/Romance-

A/N-This is my very first. I hope you'll all enjoy it and I'm ready to hear any criticism and/or ideas. Thank you.

_italics - _narrator

Chapter 1- A small encounter

_In the outskirts of a small village, sat a young maiden who was calmly meditating as the sun began to rise over the horizon. Her mystifying beauty was too extraordinary. She had long ebony hair that flowed down to her waist. Beautiful lavender eyes that were coated with long thick lashes. A flawless face that is perfect. As she looked towards the sky, she allowed the earth to awaken her soul. With her eyes closed she allowed the brilliant sun to shine on her beautiful facial features. She eagerly, yet slowly sniffed the air around her, picking up the scents of wild flowers and sea water. As she slowly rose to her feet, she realized her heart was slightly empty. From all her suffering, she felt a little lost and conflicted inside. She didn't know who or what she was. She wasn't human and she didn't feel like a demon. All she knew was that her real parents abandoned her. Sent her away to live with a human couple. Although she was grateful of them, ever since they died with the entire village, she began to question her existence. As she trailed deep into the forest, a loud cry caught her attention…_

"Help! Lord Sesshomauru-sama!", _wailed a young female child_.

_The young maiden quickly yet elegantly made her way through the forest towards the cries of the young child. When she reached the child she notice the little child hiding her face behind her small hands. The young maiden realized the child was but eight years old. As she took a hand to comfort the child…_

"Please don't hurt me. Please", _pleaded the young child_.

_The young maiden took the young girl into her hands and said,_ "I don't wish to hurt you child. Honest."

"A rat…a rat demon tried to… to… attack me. I was scared." _stammered the young girl._

"It's all right. I guess the demon is gone. Are you okay?"

"Yes, Arigato, Lady….."

"Please call me Anna."

"I like your name Anna. And your very beautiful as well. My Lord Sesshomauru would surely be amazed by your beauty." _the young child said as her eyes glinted brightly_.

"Thank you, and your very pretty yourself…ah…" _hoping the child would give her name_.

"Rin…my name is Rin."

"Rin…a pleasant name. Now Rin, who are y…"

"Ahh! The demons!"

_Anna turned around to see a rat demon run towards them. She unsheathed her sword and with one strike, she killed the demon. _

_With amazement in her eyes and voice, _"Lady…I mean Anna, that was amazing. Your as poised as Lord Sess…"

"Um…Rin, you must know that I don't find pleasure in killing."

_With a shocked expression, _"But it appears as if you've been kill…"

"No, I'm just very talented in swordsmanship. My human father was very skilled…"

"Your human father?", _she asked confused_.

"I'm not…"

"Your not human?"

"No, I'm not hum…"

"But you look it. So are you a demon?"

"I'm not really…uh, Rin where are your parents?" _she asked, desperately trying to change the conversation._

"My parents died a year ago. That's when Lord Sesshomauru saved my life. A pack of wolf demons killed everyone in the village, including myself. But Lord Sesshomauru was able to revive me from…"

"He revived you from the dead?"

"Yes, with his sword, the tenseiga.", she says smiling.

"The tenseiga…Well Rin, let's go find your Lord."

"Okay… Anna, I'm glad I met you.", _she looks up with cheerful eyes_.

"Likewise Rin. But it's strange how a small encounter can change one's life." _she reaches for Rin's hand. Rin eagerly holds tight and they start on their small journey to finding Lord Sesshomauru._


	2. Sesshomauru

Chapter 2 - Sesshomauru

_It has been 3 weeks and Anna and Rin continue to search for Lord Sesshomauru. For the past three weeks, Anna has been treating Rin as if she were her own daughter. As they stop by a riverbank, Anna watches Rin as she plays with the butterflies in the field. Even at the age of 18, Anna feels as though she has a motherly obligation. As she sits, her heart starts to feel at ease. But then she remembers her own childhood…_

_**Flashback**_

"**Mommy, Mommy!", _a young Anna cries for her mother._**

"**My dear Anna, why are you crying? Don't you know your to pretty to cry?" _Anna's mother cradles Anna gently._**

**_With tears in her eyes, _"No one will ever like me. They all hate me and say that I'm not human and…"**

"**Oh Anna, don't cry. Your father and I will always love you and we accept you, human or no human. And I promise you, one day you will find people who will accept you no matter what."**

"**Promise?" _she looks at her mother with hope._**

"**Promise."**

_**End of Flashbacks**_

"Anna, let's go. We wouldn't want to lose our way_.", Rin says trying to catch Anna's attention._

"Your right. Let's go." _As Anna and Rin continue on their path, Anna takes the opportunity to ask Rin questions as to how she was attacked by the rat demon. _"Rin, may I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure", _she said as she began to skip childishly at Anna's side_.

"This Lord Sesshomauru, why did he leave you alone in the forest unprotected?"

"He didn't. He left me with Master Jaken and Ah-Un."

"Jaken and Ah-Un. And are they demons as well?"

"Yes. Master Jaken is a toad demon and Ah-Un is a two headed dragon demon."

"So Sesshomauru leaves you alone with two grown demons?" _Her voice filled with concern._

"Oh yes! Lord Sesshomauru believes it necessary."

"Does he trust them?"

"No…he ohm…uhhh…what is it when you scare someone into doing things?" _she looks at Anna curiously. _

"Threaten?" _she replies with a raised eyebrow._

"Yes!"

"Well, how do we find your Lord?"

_She pauses and gives Anna an awkward look. _"I thought you knew. All well, I guess he'll just have to find us."

"Great."

_On the other side of the forest, Jaken awakens to see that Rin is gone. He searches franticly for her but can't seem to find her. After searching, he finds himself deep into the forest. There are some rustling sounds coming from behind a bush…_

"Rin is that you?" _He moves closer to the bush. _"Rin stop playing games. Lord Sesshomauru will be very upset." _The sound of the bush becomes louder. Jaken advances closer to the bush. His staff is raised above his head. As he takes another step, a two headed creature jumps on top of him and begins to lick his face. _"Aaaahhhh! Get off of me this instant, you, you….Ah-Un…stop this!"

_Ah-Un rises off of Jaken and begins to give Jaken a disappointed look. _"Don't look at me like that. We have to Rin or Lord Sesshomauru will have my head and both of yours!"

_Ah-Un turns around to see a talk figure approaching them, he backs away slowly as Jaken continues to babble about Rin's disappearance. Jaken notices Ah-Un's retreating form and begins to babble franticly again. The tall figure appears behind Jaken. _"Ah-Un, what is the matter! Don't you know Rin is missing!

"Rin is what?"

_Jaken turns around to see Lord Sesshomauru. He begins to back up slowly. _"Lord Sesshomauru…you…your back!"

"Where is Rin?" Sesshomauru asks Jaken calmly.

"Well…uh…we…we…were…uh…attacked by…by…other de…demons and…" _Jaken looks at Sesshomauru with a pleading look. Sesshomauru becomes annoyed._

"Jaken, do you wish to die."

"No, Lord Sesshomauru, it's ju…"

"Where is Rin?"

"Uhh…Rin…is…" _Tries to find a way to save his own life._

"Jaken?" _Steps towards Jaken._

"She was kidnapped by one of the demons!" _Breaths harshly. Sesshomauru takes his fits and slams it on Jaken's head._

"You might want to think twice about lying to me again Jaken. Next time I won't be so kind. Ah-Un let's go." _Sesshomauru says with a cold look. He then turns around and sniffs the air for Rin's scent. He begins to walk with Ah-Un following behind, and Jaken recovering from the harsh blow on top of his head. Jaken picks up his staff and runs to catch up with Sesshomauru. As he meets up with him, he bows meekly._

"Please forgive me Lord Sesshomauru." _Sesshomauru ignores Jaken and continues walking. _

If read, plz tell me how I'm doing. I need the criticism. Thank you.

P.S. don't be too harsh. )...


End file.
